newgirlfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 2
*For the category see Season Two The second season of New Girl was announced by Fox on April 9, 2012. The season premiered on September 25, 2012. It consisted with 25 episodes and the season finale aired on May 14, 2013. Creator Liz Meriwether remained as showrunner for season two. __TOC__ Plot Season 2 continued to explore the deepening relationships between the roommates in the loft, and with Jess' lifelong best friend, Cece. Nick and Jess develop a romantic relationship by the end of the season, and Cece walks out on her arranged marriage ceremony in the season finale, declaring her love for a long-pining Schmidt. The season also allowed viewers to get to know some of the major characters' families, helping to establish character motivations and personalities - Rob Reiner appeared in three episodes as Jess' father, Bob Day, and Jamie Lee Curtis appeared at Thanksgiving as her mother, Joan. Rob Riggle also guested in the Thanksgiving episode, "Parents," as Schmidt's uber-competitive cousin - also named Schmidt. Nick experienced the death of his con-man father, Walt (played by Dennis Farina), and Jess was introduced to his headstrong mother, Bonnie (played by Margo Martindale) at his funeral in "Chicago." Anna Maria Horsford and Keenyah Hill appeared as Winston's mother, Charmaine, and WNBA star sister, Alisha, in "Katie." David Walton (Sam), Merritt Wever (Elizabeth), Nelson Franklin (Robby) and Satya Bhabha (Shivrang) appeared in multi-episode arcs as significant others of Jess (Sam), Schmidt (Elizabeth), and Cece (Robby then Shivrang). Olivia Munn, as a commitment-phobic stripper, appeared in three episodes as Nick's quasi-girlfriend, Angie. Carla Gugino guested in three as Schmidt's just-divorced boss, Emma, who convinces him to sign a sex contract. Kali Hawk, who began appearing in season one as Winston's girlfriend, Shelby, was out at "Halloween," when Shelby and Winston ended their relationship. Brenda Song appeared in two episodes as his new love interest, Daisy. Dermot Mulroney returned as Russell, crashing Nick and Jess' awkward "First Date." Parker Posey ("Re-Launch"), Raymond J. Barry ("Katie"), Brooklyn Decker ("Cooler"), Steve Howey ("TinFinity"), Odette Annable ("Quick Hardening Caulk") and Taylor Swift ("Elaine's Big Day") all made single-episode guest appearances in season two. Cast Main Cast *Zooey Deschanel as Jessica Day (25/25 episodes) *Jake Johnson as Nick Miller (25/25 episodes) *Max Greenfield as Schmidt (25/25 episodes) *Lamorne Morris as Winston Bishop (25/25 episodes) *Hannah Simone as Cece Parekh (25/25 episodes) Recurring cast *Satya Bhabha as Shivrang (7/25 episodes) *David Walton as Sam (6/25 episodes) *Nelson Franklin as Robby (6/25 episodes) *Brenda Song as Daisy (4/25 episodes) *Merritt Weaver as Elizabeth (4/25 episodes) *Carla Gugino as Emma (3/25 episodes) *Olivia Munn as Angie (3/25 episodes) *Rob Reiner as Bob (3/25 episodes) *Kali Hawk as Shelby (2/25 episodes) *Rachael Harris as Tanya Lamontagne ("Re-Launch") *Dermot Mulroney as Russell ("First Date") Guest stars *Steve Agee as Outside Dave (2/25 episodes) *June Diane Raphael as Sadie (2/25 episodes) *Dennis Farina as Walt Miller (2/25 episodes) *Parker Posey as Casey ("Re-Launch") *Anna Maria Horsford as Charmaine ("Katie") *Keenyah Hill as Alicia ("Katie") *Raymond J. Barry as Old Nick ("Katie") *Josh Gad as Bearclaw ("Katie") *James M. Connor as Gary ("Models") *Maria Thayer as Amelia ("Halloween") *Molly Cheek as Marion ("Menzies") *Jaime Lee Curtis as Joan ("Parents") *Rob Riggle as Big Schmidt ("Parents") *Kay Cannon as Melissa ("Eggs") *Jeff Kober as Remy ("Bathtub") *Nathan Corddry as Edgar ("Pepperwood") *Brooklyn Decker as Holly ("Cooler") *Steve Howey as Jax McTavish ("TinFinity") *Odette Annable as Shane ("Quick Hardening Caulk") *Margo Martindale as Bonnie ("Chicago") *Ellen Albertini Dow as Aunt Ruthie ("Chicago") *Bill Burr as Bobby ("Chicago") *Nick Kroll as Jamie ("Chicago") *Lauren Weedman as Mysteria ("Virgins") *Carla Renata as Octopussy ("Virgins") *Dylan O'Brien as The Guy ("Virgins") *Joseph Culp as Mick Jagger ("Virgins") *Curtis Armstrong]] as Dr. Foster ("Winston's Birthday") *Mary Lynn Rajskub as Peg ("Winston's Birthday") *Taylor Swift as Elaine ("Elaine's Big Day") Episodes DVD The Complete Second Season of New Girl release on October 1, 2013 in Region 1, November 25, 2013 on Region 2, December 13, 2013 on Region 3 and November 9, 2013 on Region 4. The DVD includes the 25 episodes of the first season divided on 3 discs. More details: *'Studio:' NETWORK TV *'Run Time:' 09 hr 06 min *'Language:' English, Spanish *'Subtitle Language:' English, Spanish, French *'Picture Format:' widescreen *'Release Date:' October 1, 2013 *'Online Item #:' 14917529 *'Store Item Number (DPCI):' 058-22-3448 Promotional pictures S02_02.jpg S02_01.jpg S02_03.jpg S02_04.jpg S02_05.jpg S02_06.jpg de:Staffel 2 Category:Seasons Category:Content Category:Season Two